Of Power Struggles
by Manderskoinu
Summary: A not so typical day in Hell for Demon!Ciel. Ciel wakes up to a rather annoying surprise and decides what he's going to do with the rest of his existence. Sebastian/Ciel or possibly Ciel/Sebastian Character Study/Yaoi I mean that M rating


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana(Yano? I've seen it written both ways) not me! I make no money!

Ciel woke lazily as he always did, lingering pleasantly in that state between dreams and true consciousness. He'd never been what you would call a morning person, even when he was alive, and in this place, morning was an ambiguous concept at best. He stretched, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

He noted absently that the sheets he lay on had changed to soft cotton flannel while he slept. They'd been black silk the night before. He wondered if Sebastian was reading those revolting Gothic novels again... It didn't matter. He was used to things changing in this place. Objects and even people, if one could call the denizens of Hell 'people', altered according to the whims of those with power.

And power was something Ciel had very little of at the moment.

He was practically a newborn in demon terms, beholden entirely to his 'Master' for his very existence. He didn't even have enough strength to keep his form stable and he noticed with disgust that his body had reverted to it's twelve year old state.

He was practically swimming in his night shirt.

He'd been nearly nineteen when he died, finally succumbing to the asthma that plagued him for most of his short life. Sebastian for all his power could do nothing when Ciel's own body rebelled against him. It was a painful and somewhat messy death but the only one Sebastian would permit him.

Ciel had been quite surprised, when he completed his revenge. The demon did not take his soul immediately. Sebastian informed him that their contract was in effect until Ciel died a natural death or was killed through his own stupidity. In the end pneumonia had taken hold of his weakened lungs and he suffocated slowly while his furious butler held him close.

Sebastian had nearly crackled with rage in those last moments. Angry at Ciel for dieing and himself for being unable to prevent it. He hadn't wanted their game to end and Ciel often wondered if that was why Sebastian had made him into a demon instead of simply eating his soul.

Ciel shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. If he concentrated hard enough he might be able to force his body back into a more respectable shape...

He blinked in surprise. Something felt very odd. He reached a hand up to his head and, to his shock, discovered what could only be a pair of cat ears. Ciel scowled and looked behind himself. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw a dark blue tail twitching on the bed.

"SEBASTIAN!" he yelled, glaring when the demon appeared instantly, as though he'd been waiting.

"Yes, Bocchan?" The title had a harsh, sarcastic edge. It was just one more way for Sebastian to remind him of his current position.

The demon gave him a slightly disappointed look. "You seem to have forgotten your manners once again." A proper demon would have been subservient and addressed Sebastian as 'Master' but Ciel was nothing if not stubborn.

Sebastian had succeeded in making the boy call him 'Master' only once. Ciel shivered at the memory. It had not been a... distasteful experience but it was not something he was eager to repeat.

He glared up at the older demon. "Never mind that. Why do I have cat ears?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Sebastian smiled slowly. "Why Bocchan, if you are still unable to control your physical form, I'm afraid we'll just have to have more lessons."

"Ridiculous! I wouldn't give myself cat ears and a tail. I'm allergic to the blasted things!" Right on cue, Ciel's eyes and nose began to itch. He barely kept himself from rubbing them, knowing it would only make the irritation worse.

"Well then, if you've become so proficient at shifting your form that you no longer need my assistance, you should have no trouble getting rid of them on your own." Sebastian's smile widened and his eyes began to glow.

As Ciel watched, the demon's body shifted, hair becoming slightly longer, his features sharper, his black nails pointed and claw like. The clothes changed as well, skin tight black leather covered his body and those boots... Ciel felt himself blush.

He shut his eyes tightly, to block out the distracting sight, and tried to concentrate on removing the unwanted appendages.

He thought for a moment. Should he try to reabsorb them into his body? Or maybe banish them into the air?

He'd just started tugging at the molecular structure of one ear when an explosive sneeze rocked him backwards, knocking his focus all to... well... hell.

Ciel cursed under his breath and swiped frantically at his poor nose with the edge of a sheet. Strong hands nudged his own away and he felt the cool silk of a handkerchief on his face.

"Really, Bocchan." Sebastian made a faint scolding noise. "You've been here over a year and you still can't do anything without me." The demon's tone was odd. He sounded amused and slightly pleased but underneath there was a hint of disappointment.

"Has it been that long?" Ciel asked idly, making it sound more like a question about the non-existent weather but his eyes widened.

Sebastian looked into the boy's eyes, both of them. Normally a rich blue, surprise had changed them to bright, shimmery purple, almost the color of the vanished contract seal.

"Hmm..." He traced a long black fingernail along Ciel's cheekbone.

The boy froze, refusing to flinch. He wouldn't allow the older demon to intimidate him.

"I suppose you're not entirely helpless." He smirked. "Most people would have been eaten by a hell hound in their first week."

Ciel snorted. He had a vague memory of a very large, very ugly beast that ran away whining when he glared at it. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another rather violent sneeze. He ripped the square of cloth from Sebastian's fingers and held it to his throbbing nose, glowering miserably over the top of it.

The demon chuckled.

"Stop laughing and just get rid of these retched ears!"

Sebastian moved forward, crowding the boy even further onto the bed.

"Ah but my dear Ciel, you no longer have any right to give me orders." He leaned in, finger tips tracing patterns on the boy's throat. "If I help you with this, I expect to be properly...compensated." He breathed the last word into Ciel's ear.

The boy shivered with want before coming back to his senses. He put his hands on Sebastian's chest, trying to shove the encroaching demon away. "I look like a little kid right now." He frowned. "Get off."

"Some people prefer it that way..."

"Pedophile!" Ciel growled. "I'd rather keep sneezing!"

"Now, now, Bocchan, I'll make sure you enjoy it." Sebastian sank his teeth gently into Ciel's pulse point and the boy moaned.

"Bastard..." Ciel muttered almost succumbing to the pleasure but, with a sigh of relief, he felt his form start to shift.

Ciel's adult body was average in height, several inches shorter than his former butler. His frame was slender but he'd developed some muscle tone over the years. Doing the Queen's dirty work made physical activity unavoidable and he wasn't about to let Sebastian continue carrying him around like a child. His face had lost most of it's roundness but he would always resemble his mother far more than his father. He had her beauty and could, even now, easily pass for a girl, much to his disgust.

"Perhaps next time." the former butler sighed, just this side of sulking.

Sebastian frowned in disappointment as he watched the boy's body change into that of a young man. No, not a man... a demon. His eyes were still glowing purple with cat like pupils. His nails, although not black, were long and sharp and the faintest hint of fangs showed as he panted from exertion.

Ciel sneezed. The ears and tail were, unfortunately, still attached.

Sebastian smiled evilly, showing sharp teeth. "Where were we..."

The younger demon squirmed. The night shirt that swamped his twelve year old form, now seemed very small as his body reacted in an all too predictable fashion.

I wasn't that Ciel disliked sex. It was quite pleasant most of the time. Although... He shivered. With Sebastian 'unpleasant' wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He didn't think it improper either. He'd long ago hurled any moral objections out the window, most of them while he was still alive. No. It was just so bloody embarrassing not to have any control over his reactions.

Sebastian could reduce him to a quivering mess with no effort at all. It was almost insulting. He wanted to see Sebastian writhing in pleasure for once.

Ciel smirked suddenly. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed the front of Sebastian's shirt, sharp nails cutting into the tight black leather.

"I was going to give you your blasted compensation, demon." Sebastian's eyes widened as Ciel reversed their positions, pushing the former butler down onto the bed.

"Now this is a surprise, Bocchan."

"Shut up." Ciel grumbled. "And help me undo these ridiculous pants you insist on wearing."

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel felt the leather dissolve underneath his fingers.

"As you wish, Bocchan." The demon flashed a wicked smile and tucked his hands behind his head, staring lazily from half closed eyes.

Ciel swallowed nervously and ducked his head to avoid that piercing gaze. This brought him face to face with an entirely different sort of... problem.

If he wanted to hear Sebastian moan, he was going to have to use his mouth... His heart beat kicked up at the thought. He'd done it before, of course. But never of his own volition. Never without Sebastian's voice to guide him.

"If you need my assistance..."

"Idiot." Ciel bent forward, gathering up his courage, and very gently... licked the tip. There was a small, muffled noise from somewhere above his head and Ciel smiled in satisfaction. A few swipes of his tongue produced more interesting sounds.

Growing bored after a few moments, Ciel took the head into his mouth and began to suck. The low groan he got in return made him throb with want. He pulled away briefly to look up at the other demon, mouth wet and eyes glinting with mischief.

"What was that Sebastian? I couldn't hear you."

"Ah... Nothing Bocchan... Please continue."

With a laugh Ciel went back to his work. Licking and sucking, until he'd driven the demon, and himself, half mad with desire.

Ciel sat back, panting. He couldn't do this any longer. He was so hard, he ached.

In desperation he brought his fingers to his mouth, wetting them with his own saliva. He shifted until he was straddling Sebastian and moved the hand back to his opening. He slid one finger slowly inside himself and gasped at the sensation.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian breathed in awe, watching as the younger demon thrust a second and then a third finger inside his own body.

Ciel winced at the sting. He was stretching himself too quickly but right now even the pain felt good. He almost whimpered in disappointment when a firm hand caught his wrist and pulled his fingers away.

"You feel pain only when I wish it, Ciel." Sebastian told him, voice hard. He produced a jar of scented oil from somewhere and slathered it onto the smaller demon's fingers.

"It's not pain if I like it." Ciel snapped, knowing he'd regret that remark latter.

He finished stretching himself. The feel of the slippery oil sent heat sliding up and down his spine. He crawled forward, positioning himself over Sebastian's length and the demon's long fingered hands curled around his hips.

Ciel sank down on to Sebastian's erection. There was brief resistance, then, all at once, the head slipped inside him. He froze, biting his lip against the cry that threatened to escape. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he'd barely even done anything yet. There was something intensely erotic about this, watching the former butler react to his every move.

He let himself fall slowly, in jerks and starts. Sebastian watched with hungry eyes as the younger demon's body swallowed him whole.

Ciel stopped a moment, panting, trying to gather enough strength to start moving. Shivers wracked his form as he adjusted and he braced his hands on Sebastian's pristine white chest.

In a fit of maliciousness, he scraped sharp nails down the demon's torso, leaving bloodied scratches in their wake.

Sebastian's breath hissed out from between his teeth and his hips thrust upwards, involuntarily. Ciel felt tiny pin pricks of pain as the demon's own nails dug into the skin at his waist.

"So vicious, Bocchan..." Sebastian purred.

Ciel smirked and began moving up and down, making them both moan when he found just the right rhythm. He lost track of time, entranced by the beauty of sliding skin. It could have been hours or mere minuets they moved together.

The younger demon's arms and legs were trembling from the effort. Bolts of pleasure shot through him with every thrust, breaking his concentration. His muscles burned with fatigue but he refused to give in. Sebastian bucked and groaned underneath him but the half closed eyes were watchful, looking for any sign of weakness.

Ciel's pace slowed and Sebastian snatched the opening. He altered the angle of Ciel's hips just slightly and thrust upwards, hitting the boy's prostate head on. Ciel nearly screamed at the sensation and collapsed, panting, onto Sebastian's chest.

"Why don't you let me do some of the work, Bocchan? You seem tired."

"Bastard..." He moaned weakly, trying to regain his bearings.

"Now, Bocchan. It's obvious you don't have the... stamina to see this through to the end." He told Ciel, sitting up to hold the younger demon in his lap.

"The Hell I don't." Ciel muttered, biting back another moan at the change in position. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and sank tiny fangs into his collarbone. The demon shuttered, almost as on edge as Ciel.

"Shall we see who holds out longer, then?" Sebastian asked, smugly, using one hand to rock the boy's hips up and down while the other crept forward to grasp Ciel's straining erection.

"I won't loose." Ciel told him arrogantly.

"You're so hard down here. It must hurt." Sebastian gave the younger demon's length a firm squeeze and pressed into the tip with a black nail.

Ciel gasped, hips wrenching forward of their own accord. He felt his orgasm coming like an on rushing tide and, in a last ditch effort to take the demon with him, he grabbed Sebastian's face and kissed him, hard, while clenching down with his internal muscles.

Just before the wave broke, he felt Sebastian cry out against his lips and warm liquid splashed inside him, pushing him over the edge. He came violently, body a mess of twitches and spasms as euphoria washed through him.

They fell onto the bed, exhausted. Ciel sprawled on top of the older demon.

"Well," Sebastian looked amused. "I supposed we'll have to call that a tie."

Ciel snorted into Sebastian's chest. "You can call it whatever you like as long as you make these ears go away."

The older demon blinked at him and slid his fingers through Ciel's hair. "You didn't notice, Bocchan? They've been gone for a while now. You got rid of them yourself."

Ciel just stared at him for a moment. "What? Why didn't you SAY something?"

"You where occupied at the time. I didn't wish to... disturb you."

Ciel twitched. "That's it. Just get out of here you bastard." He was in the process of shoving the other demon off the bed, when his stomach growled. "And make me something to eat while you're at it. I'm starving."

Sebastian gave him a tolerant smile. He found they way Ciel clung to human customs amusing. "Very well, Bocchan." He stood up and replaced his clothing with a brief gesture. "Come out when you're dressed. I'll have your meal ready."

He paused half way to the door and looked back at Ciel. "By the way, Bocchan. You've been having so much trouble keeping your form lately because I stopped feeding you power almost a month ago. You're strong enough to be considered a rank two minor demon, now." He sounded smug.

"You what? What does that even mean, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, puzzled and more than a little irritated.

The demon tapped a finger against the side of his mouth, pondering the question. "Think of it like a chess game, Bocchan. You've just earned the right to step onto the board as a pawn." He turned away.

Ciel had a feeling that this 'chess game' Sebastian talked about had a thousand times the pieces and none of the rules he was used to. All the same, he couldn't help but smirk as he watched the older demon walk towards the door.

He hadn't expected to continue existing after Sebastian took his soul. It left him at a loss, but now the old determination was flooding back in. The glimmer of a plan was growing at the corners of his mind. His back straightened and a commanding air wrapped around him like an old familiar cloak.

With a brief flare of power, he replaced his bedraggled night shirt with something more fitting. It was similar to the clothing he'd worn when he was still alive but shorter, tighter, and constructed entirely of blue leather and black silk. He made certain the short ankle boots had heels to rival Sebastian's. He'd worry about how to walk in them latter.

"Sebastian." The former butler paused in the door way and turned to look at the young man on the bed. His eyes widened.

"I won't be a pawn forever... And some day, you WILL be my knight once again."

The demon shivered in what could only be desire. The smile that broke across his face was one of fierce joy and for the first time since Ciel's death, he went down on one knee and bowed low.

"Yes My Lord."


End file.
